1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer-implemented searches and, more particularly, to ranking search results responsive to computer-implemented searches.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is useful for a variety of purposes. For example, users may use the Internet to perform computer-implemented searches, such as searches based on keywords, searches of geographic areas, and so on. For example, a user may search a geographic area to retrieve search results providing information about businesses or other entities located in the geographic area. The search results are generally ranked based on one or more factors, and the ranked list of search results are presented to the user. Depending on the ranking, the presented search results may be more or less useful to the user. In some cases, in ranking search results, the search engine may not leverage information from a user's relationships with other users. Using such information may provide the user with more meaningful search results.